Dust
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Fue muy poco el tiempo en que la tuviste en tus brazos, un respiro y, de pronto, se había ido. Igual que tú. Para Hizz.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de Kripke. Algunas cosas fueron sacadas de SupernaturalWiki, más exactamente del 'blog de Jo'.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers hasta "Abandon All Hope..."**

**Summary:** _Fue muy poco el tiempo en que la tuviste en tus brazos, un respiro y, de pronto, se había ido. Igual que tú._

**Para: Hizz, porque anda, que ambas hemos llorado mucho con el episodio.**

* * *

_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone. All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity. Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind._

_"Dust In The Wind" - Kansas_

**Dust**

Tus manos recorren su rostro, limpiando el sudor que corre por sus sienes y besando en pausas regulares el cabello rubio. Su respiración suena agitada, violenta, sabes que ella lucha por cada bocanada de aire y deseas romperte, gritar por la enorme injusticia, pero no puedes, ella te necesita entera y concentrada. Sam te pasa un paño húmedo y reemplazas aquel que está empapado de sangre en el abdomen de Jo, aún te cuesta mirar la herida y sentir la sangre caliente empapando tus dedos sin sentir que romperás a llorar.

- Estarás bien - susurras y Jo te lanza una mirada triste y en sus labios se dibuja un intento de sonrisa. Sam aparta la mirada y la enfoca en su hermano que está hablando con Bobby.

_Despertar a las seis de la madrugada para salir corriendo al baño y vomitar no era exactamente algo que tuvieras en mente. Bill acababa de volver de una cacería y pese a estar cansado, estaba parado afuera del baño y casi podías ver su expresión preocupada. Enjuagaste tu boca y te pasaste una mano por el cabello._

_- Algo me habrá caído mal, ya se me pasara - dijiste y su mirada de escepticismo te mostró que no te creía ni un ápice._

_En realidad tú lo sospechabas, porque el vomito matutino era sólo un síntoma más en la lista. Misma que había comenzado cuando la visita mensual se había brincado por dos meses ya. Sabías que lo más seguro era que estuvieras embarazada, pero no querías decirle porque quizás sólo era sugestión tuya, porque no querías estarlo, no realmente, aquel no era un mundo propicio para criar niños, no cuando ambos habían visto tanto._

- Todo saldrá bien - vuelves a decir y besas su frente, Jo deja escapar un ruidito, algo así como una risita nerviosa y se aprieta el vendaje en la herida. - Deja, hay que cambiarlo.

No estás muy segura de cuantas veces lo has cambiado, porque se llena de sangre muy rápido, tomas el paño y lo reemplazas (Sam te ayuda a mover a Jo lo suficiente para volver a vendarle el estómago y escuchas la débil queja.

- Lo lamento.

Y ves tristeza en los ojos de Sam y algo parecido a la desesperación en los ojos de Dean.

_- Es una niña._

_Aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que dijo el doctor mientras tú, jadeando y cubierta en sudor, te incorporabas en la cama para tener un mejor vistazo al bebé lleno de sangre y que gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Tu bebé. La enfermera te llevó a la criatura que se veía de un saludable color rosita (pese a la sangre) y la tomaste en brazos sintiendo una sonrisa ensancharse en tus labios. _

_Era hermosa._

_- Bienvenida - habías susurrado y habías depositado un beso en la frente de tu hija - Bienvenida Jo._

_La sostuviste en brazos muchas veces, especialmente cuando Bill se iba de cacería y Jo lloraba en su cuna, la sujetabas contra tu pecho y secabas las lágrimas con tus dedos mientras tarareabas canciones de cuna y mecías a la niña de un lado a otro. Una hermosa bebé de cabello rubio y piel blanca que era como un milagro en un mundo tan oscuro. Tu pequeño milagro._

_Y deseas que Jo no padezca en el mundo cruel en que le ha tocado vivir. Por ella Bill había prometido no salir más de cacería pero no lo había podido cumplir. Tenía que hacerlo, alguien debía hacerlo. Nunca habría demasiados cazadores en el mundo contra toda aquella maldad._

_Siempre supiste que las cacerías se llevarían a tu marido y te prometiste que tu hija no enfrentaría el mismo destino._

Ves a Sam y a Dean hablar e intentas no pensar en ello, besas la frente de Jo y la sientes tensarse, sus ojos se vuelven opacos por minutos y eso te asusta, tú lo sabes, has sentido el miedo atenazarse en tu estómago y el hielo corriendo por tus venas y sabes que es exactamente lo que le depara a Jo, lo has sabido desde que escuchaste el sonido de carne y ropas desgarradas por los dientes de ese maldito perro.

- Deténganse, chicos, deténganse - pide Jo en voz cansada e inclusive tú la observas confundida. - ¿Podemos, ser realistas sobre esto, por favor?

Y ellos intercambian una mirada y avanzan hacia ustedes, observas el rostro de tu hija fijamente.

- No puedo mover las piernas, no puedo ser transportada, sostengo mis intestinos con un vendaje, tenemos que ver nuestras prioridades aquí. Número uno: yo no voy a ningún lado.

_Por supuesto, no habías podido evitar que Jo estuviera lejos de esa vida porque siempre había visto a muchos cazadores, vamos, Bobby era una visita regular y junto a él muchos y ella pasaba el tiempo fascinada escuchándolos hablar de lo que ella creía, eran historias, algunos le dejaban regalos, amuletos, por ejemplo. Gordon había sugerido que lo más conveniente era que Jo se hiciera un tatuaje antiposesión demoníaca pero tú te habías opuesto. Dado que Jo jamás se uniría a esa vida no tenía caso, un amuleto serviría. _

_John también era visita frecuente, o al menos durante el poco tiempo en que los visitó, él se sentaba con Jo y le contaba historias y le mostraba figuras que había dibujado en su diario. Veías a Jo (con la ropa llena del lodo en que había estado jugando, el cabello recogido en coletas y una sonrisa fascinada) sentarse al lado de su 'tío' John y escuchar todo lo que él le decía. A casi todos los cazadores que Jo conocía los llamaba 'tíos'._

_Desde entonces debiste saber que nunca podrías apartarla de esa vida. De lo que ya llevaba en la sangre. _

_- Lo lamento - fueron las palabras de John cuando él volvió y Bill ya no. _

_Jo tenía 10 años y había roto a llorar, a abrazar a su tío. Tú desde ese momento habías sentido profunda antipatía por él, por quitarte a tu marido y John se había ido dejándote con tu hija y con un gran dolor y sabiendo que no querías que tu hija fuera cazadora porque sabías que él día que eso pasara la ibas a perder. Aunque no habías podido evitar que Gordon la tomara bajo su tutela (Jo jamás te lo dijo, pero jamás hizo falta). _

_Lo único bueno de haberse criado en medio de tanto cazador era que Jo no se dejaba de nadie. Aún recordabas haber sido llamada por la directora porque Jo había dado un puñetazo a un chico._

_- ¿Qué paso Jo? - le habías preguntado (y uno de los cazadores que frecuentaban el lugar parecía encantado)_

_- Me molestaba y no quería dejarme en paz - explicó, luciendo orgullosa._

_- Seguro que es porque le gustas Jo - le explicaste y después habías aceptado que estabas contenta. _

_Contenta porque nadie podría ponerle jamás un dedo encima a tu Jo sin sufrir las consecuencias._

- Joanna Beth - y la llamas por su nombre completo porque lo que está diciendo es (en tu corazón de madre) una locura plena, pero en realidad no te sorprende, supiste las palabras aún antes de que abandonaran sus labios. - Deja de hablar así.

- Mamá - y su mirada es como las que te dirigía cuando era niña, cuando tenía 11 o 12 años y deseaba que la trataras ya no como a una criatura, cuando deseaba sentirse adulta en el mundo de adultos en el que siempre vivió. - No puedo luchar, no puedo caminar, pero puedo hacer algo.

Y aquella mirada de determinación era una que habías visto desde que tenía año y medio y se caía, sólo para volver a levantarse e intentar llegar a los brazos de su padre con pasos temblorosos que se volvían más seguros. La mirada que habías visto cuando había aprendido a disparar con rifle luego de haber errado el tiro. Aquella que tenía cuando se proponía algo, por más difícil que fuera.

Es duro escucharla hablar sobre montar una bomba como si nada, como si no implicara dejarla ahí para que muera junto con aquellos perros bastardos, es duro que aunque lo intenten, ninguno puede refutar sus sólidos argumentos (porque si pudieran refutarse, seguro no estarían ahí). Y tú tratas de negarte porque eres su madre y porque no es posible (no es natural) ver como tu hija se ofrece para algo así. Pero ella de nuevo detiene tus protestas.

- Mamá - sientes las lágrimas en tu cara y la necesidad de hacerte entender en su voz - esta podría ser, literalmente, tu última oportunidad de tratarme como una adulta.

Y te duele saber que ella tiene razón. Toda su vida (24 años porque jamás llegara a cumplir 25) ha luchado porque la trates como adulta, aún cuando no lo era. Y siempre la has visto como la bebé que diste a luz en un hospital en una tarde de abril. No has querido ver lo mucho que ha crecido porque después de la muerte de Bill ella fue lo único a lo que podías aferrarte y ahora también la vas a perder y lo único que te pide es que lo aceptes.

Ves a Dean y Sam montar la bomba y mientras trabajan tomas una decisión, en realidad no era difícil, porque siempre supiste que si esto llegaba a ocurrir, jamás vivirías por más tiempo que tu hija. Ningún padre debe vivir para enterrar a sus hijos y tú no serás una excepción. Si han de morir ha de ser juntas.

Apartas la mirada mientras Dean y Jo se despiden, porque es demasiado intímo, alguna vez te pareció que la miraba como una hermanita pero ahora no es así, hay algo en esa despedida, en ese silencio solemne entre ambos que te hace comprender que aquello cambió y que quizás hubieran podido ser felices. Y tú hubieras visto a tu única hija irse con el hijo de un hombre a quien quizás aún detestabas. Un Winchester. Aquella sí que hubiera sido una linda ironía.

Ves la profunda tristeza en ojos de Jo cuando le dices que te quedaras porque alguien debe dejar entrar a los perros, ella no desea esto para ti, pero tú no puedes seguir cuando sabes que tu hija morirá. Ven partir a los Winchester, en tu corazón realmente esperas que puedan matar al diablo.

No piensas en mucho mientras abres las llaves de gas y dejas la puerta entreabierta. Jo se recarga contra ti, como cuando era niña.

_- Mamá - pedía con su vocecita tierna y frotándose los ojos._

_- ¿Qué pasa Jo? _

_Tenía cinco años y no podía dormir, no quería dormir, porque sabía que Bill volvería de una cacería y quería estar despierta para verlo. En su mano llevaba un libro de cuentos y te pidió que leyeras._

_- ¿Jo? - porque llegaste al final y ella ya tenía los ojos cerrados. - Cariño, vamos, tienes que acostarte._

_Y entonces se había abierto la puerta y Bill había entrado, Jo despertó mientras su padre la tomaba en brazos y la cubría de besos y aunque tú habías estado enojada no habías podido evitar sonreír._

Una lágrima cae por su mejilla (una lágrima porque sabe que se acerca el final, una lágrima que tú jamás llegarás a secar).

- Siempre te amaré, nena - le dices, ella responde haciendo un débil ruidito. Tu ladeas la cabeza porque te ha parecido escuchar algo.

Entonces te vuelves hacia ella y ves sus ojos cerrados, la lágrima en la mejilla y el color y el calor extinguiéndose lentamente. Y sabes que ha pasado, lo que tú jamás hubieras deseado presenciar.

- ¿Cariño? Jo - su nombre escapa de tus labios como un lamento porque es tu hija y ha muerto en tus brazos. - No, no, está bien, está bien, esta es mi niña.

Presionas tus labios contra su frente (ahora comenzando a enfriarse) y escuchas a los perros entrar. Tomas el detonador y te preparas, no piensas en nada, solo en alcanzar a Jo, no falta mucho.

El perro respira cerca de ti.

Y una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios mientras presionas el botón.

(Quizás antes han sido polvo y ahora simplemente volverán al origen).


End file.
